NGW Fully Loaded
Fully Loaded is a CAW wrestling event produced by New Gen Wrestling. Fully Loaded is the first NGW CPV of each season aired. Fully Loaded often features rematches from SuperBrawl or matches based on events that took place at SuperBrawl. =Dates & Venues= =Fully Loaded 2005= This CPV aired on July 30 from the United Center. The official theme song was "You'll Never Catch Me" by Steve Harwell. This CPV was sponsored by Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Ami Mizuno defended her Rumble Roses title against Lindsey Lohan in a Roadkill match and Jet Li defended his World title against Squall Leonheart. Results *'Dixie Clemets defeated Holly Marie Combs' :*This is Dixie & Holly's debut match. *'The Prince of Persia defeated Carl Brutananadilewski, Courtney Cate and Tommy Vercetti' to retain the Hardcore championship (pinned Courtney) :*Vercetti pinned The Prince under 24/7 rules to win the title. *'The Detroit Mavericks (Eddie Murphy & Eminem) defeated The Turks (Reno & Rude)' to win the Tag Team championship :*Eminem pinned Rude *Final Destination match: Cloud Strife defeated Sephiroth :*Cloud drove Sephiroth through the floor with a tombstone piledriver. *'The Simpson Sisters (Ashlee & Jessica) defeated Usagi Tsukino & Makoto Kino' to win the Womens Tag team championship :*Ashlee pinned Usagi *Roadkill match: Ami Mizuno defeated Lindsey Lohan to retain the Rumble Roses championship :*Ami dropkicked Lindsey into a moving car. *Best of 3 series round 1: Tifa Lockhart defeated Britney Spears and Kelly Osbourne (pinned Kelly) :*Winner of the series challenges for the Womens championship at Vixen's Vengeance. :*This was Kelly Osbourne's debut match. *'Jet Li defeated Squall Leonheart' to retain the World championship =Fully Loaded 2006= This CPV aired on July 29 from the BankAtlantic Center. The official theme song "Enjoy The Silence" by Lacuna Coil. This CPV was sponsored by Miami Vice the movie. Ami Mizuno & Tommy Vercetti defended their championships against their SuperBrawl opponents, Ashlee Simpson & Duke Nukem. Results *'Tifa Lockhart defeated Morgan Webb' to retain the Rumble Roses Championship *'Sailor Moon defeated Jessica Simpson' *'Rinoa Heartilly defeated James Bond' to retain the Money in the Bank *'The Orange Protection Agency (Terry Tate & Courtney Cate) defeated The Detroit Mavericks (Eddie Murphy & Eminem)' to retain the Tag Team championship :*Courtney pinned Eminem *'Lindsey Lohan defeated Aerith Gainsborough' to retain the Internet Vixens championship *'Shaft defeated Sephiroth' to win the International championship :*Sephiroth won but Fredrick James Francis restarted the match after Shaft kicked out before the third count. *'Ami Mizuno defeated Ashlee Simpson' by disqualification to retain the Womens Championship :*Ashlee was disqualified after Avril Lavigne attacked Ami. *Tables match: Duke Nukem defeated Tommy Vercetti to win the World Championship :*Vercetti was attacked by Simon Orangefish. =Fully Loaded 2007= This CPV aired on October 27 from the U.S Airways Center. The official theme song was "There And Back Again" by Chris Daughtry. Sephiroth defended his World championship against James Bond and Ami Mizuno & Tifa Lockhart teamed up for the first time to face the Simpson sisters for their Tag Team titles. Results *'Danica Patrick defeated April O'Neil' :*Danica rolled up April using the ropes for leverage. *'Dark Prince defeated Marcus Fenix' to retain the Million Dollar Championship *'Minako Aino won the Women's championship #1 contender Battle Royal' (eliminated Usagi Tsukino) :*'Yuna' confronted Minako after the match. *'Duke Nukem & Brock Samson defeated The Turks (Reno & Rude)' to win the Tag Team Championship :*Brock pinned Rude *'Tifa Lockhart & Sailor Mercury defeated The Simpson sisters (Ashlee & Jessica)' to win the Women's Tag Team championship :*Ami made Ashlee submit to the Dark Execution :*Tifa & Ami made their peace with each other and gave themselves the team name T.X.A. *'"Mystery Man" defeated Sephiroth © and James Bond' to win the World Championship (pinned Sephiroth) :*The mystery man revealed himself as Brock Lesnar. 10-Woman Battle Royal Results